Invierno en primavera
by Gabyah
Summary: Una serie de malentendidos ocasionara que Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki unan de una manera no tan adecuada su vida, una pasión aderezada con odio es el comienzo del más profundo amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Invierno en primavera  
Genero: Romance/Drama  
Categoría: T/M  
Personajes: Helga/Arnold  
Autor: Gabyha  
Reseña: Una serie de malentendidos ocasionara que Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki unan de una manera no tan adecuada su vida, una pasión aderezada con odio es el comienzo del más profundo amor.  
oOo**

Era un día maravilloso, Arnold Shortman sonrió sarcástico cuando un nuevo cuchicheo llego a sus oídos, el mismo tema de todo el día, el protagonista de toda una semana, mismos y nuevos chismes, protagonista en todos.

La temporada en Londres había terminado hacía ya dos meses, con varios matrimonios en puerta, incluido el propio, motivo por el cual los chismes estaban escasos y poco "jugosos" a palabras de su abuela; las damas de sociedad se contentaban con hechos tan vanos como el desastroso atuendo de Stinky Peterson en su boda, los pocos modales de sir Harold Berman en la mesa, inclusive, un poco más sonado, el excéntrico gusto de Lady Nadine por coleccionar insectos, sin embargó, el protagonista actual en cuestión era actor ,según las damas , culpable de numerosas faltas escandalosas.

Arnold camino decidido a dejar de lado dichos temas para alguien que le interesara más que un ápice, por lo que decidió emprender el paso a mayor velocidad, para un hombre como lo era Arnold Shortman Londres le resultaba bullicioso y superfluo, anhelaba pronto estar en su casa solariega en el campo, en la dulce tranquilidad que este le daba, junto a su muy pronto querida esposa, la vida no podía ser más maravillosa pensó, pero un nuevo chismorreo lo saco de sus pensamientos al doblar la esquina.

_Se dé buena fuente, ¡muy buena !_ guiño un ojo la anciana mujer tratando de darle énfasis _ que tubo a un amante en Francia y otro más en Alemania al cual se le adjudica quedarse con su virtud, _ las damas jóvenes fingieron espanto, mientras las maduras se bufaban de envidia, _ sin embargo, señoras, los que más le gustan son los que tienen compromisos, esos que casados están o pronto lo estarán.

La mujer vio orgullosa como se formaron reacciones de espanto en las presentes.

_ Eso es horrible! _ chillo una_ seria horrible suerte que Perjudicara a las muchachas decentes ,con lo difícil que fue para mí Virginia.

Arnold camino más deprisa, le fastidiaba terriblemente escuchar chismes de cualquier tipo, más de una dama, cierto o falso a él le importaba un comino, si existía un Francés , alemán o escocés no era asunto suyo, su asunto se llamaba Arni Shortman, su pariente pobre que él había acogido , un hombre raro, con costumbres raras y tendencias aún más extrañas, con aflicciones de un hombre carente de sentido común, y falto de ganas de superación.

Arnold había hecho que un amigo suyo le vendiera su parroquia para que Arni fuera su pastor, con el tiempo podría formar su propia Fuente de vida, casarse y formar una familia, Arni no dijo nada y se marchó a formar su fortuna según el tío de Arnold, sin embargo, Arni regreso dos meses después alegando nulo interés en la parroquia y haberla vendido sin informarle a Arnold, fue de sentido común el saber que la vendió a precio muy bajo y el dinero le duro lo que una borrachera de una semana, aun así, Arnold reacio a rendirse con su primo lo acogió de nuevo, esta vez lo había instalado en una casa de huéspedes, sencilla y hogareña, con esfuerzo y dedicación podía ser el sustento adecuado, lugar a donde ahora se dirigía, los sirvientes le informaron que había sospechas que su descarriado primo estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol cuando cierta dama desconocida aprovecho para meterse en su cama, Por absurdo que sonara, el que una mujer se aprovechará de un hombre , Arnold sabía que su primo estaba obsesionado por una sola mujer desde niños y el rechazo solo hizo que esa obsesión creciera, a tal punto que Arni se negó a toda mujer y aclaremos que fueron pocas las que se interesaron en él. Y ahí estaba el inconveniente, seguramente la mujer sabia del apoyo financiero que Arnold daba a Arni y quería aprovecharlo, de paso sea dicho, Arnold no estaba dispuesto a cargar con más calamidades disfrazado de parentescos , no señor!

Arnold vio como un sirviente lo esperaba con impaciencia y preocupación en su cara, el pobre anciano parecía al borde de un paro.  
_ Mi señor, que bueno verlo! No sabría que hacer_ el anciano lo miro suplicante_ el joven Arni no nos ha dejado pasar.  
_ Saben quién es ella?_ pregunto Arnold escaleras arriba_ sé que no estaba cuando lo traje en la madrugada.  
_ No mi señor, nadie del servicio la vio entrar, creemos lo espero en su cuarto, y el joven Arni no llego de buena forma, _ dijo el anciano bajando la voz,_ ya sabe, desde que la mujer que ama él joven Arni regreso, está más ebrio que un marinero.  
Arnold bufo en respuesta, sabia de sobra el motivo, esa mujer altaneramente rechazo a su primo la noche anterior solo con una mirada despectiva y una sonrisa sardónica, sabía que no podía culparla, ella había dejado en claro no gustar de Arni y este llego ebrio a un baile de gala , fue directo a ella con la ropa sucia y aspecto terrible, pidiéndole matrimonio frente a la alta sociedad, la quinceava ves si Arnold no fallaba en sus cuentas, sin embargo, ella era conocida por ser cruel y poco empática, se dice que un hombre solo se declara a lo mucho tres veces a una dama, después el orgullo habla por sí mismo, Arnold asumió que Arni carecía de el.

Conforme se acercó al cuarto de Arni, escucho lo que parecía ser Jarrones quebrándose contra el piso el sonido le pareció era el de alguien que tenía mucha prisa por no ser atrapada _ las llaves! Huig , Deprisa!

Huig le dio las llaves con mano temblorosa, Arnold corrió y abrió la puerta a una velocidad impresionante pero la mujer era lista trabo la puerta con una silla ,forcejeo un momento y la puerta cedió demasiado tarde, ya que solo pudo ver en una falda roja y unos desorganizados mechones rubios, antes de desaparecer por la ventana, Arnold estaba atónito, su incredulidad se hizo presente, no podía ser esa mujer, no después de despreciarlo, corrió hacia la ventana y no había rastro alguno, ella había desaparecido, Arnold bufo enfadado y giro hacia su primo el cual estaba completamente desnudo y ebrio mirándolo desde la cama.  
_cúbrete quieres!  
Arni solo se limitó a sonreír, ebrio y feliz, como si fuera posible se vio más tenebroso que nunca.  
_ Ella vino a mí, y fue mía! solo mía!

Arnold camino hacia la cómoda y tomo la peineta adornada en flores, sabía que era única, y sabia a quien le pertenecía, Y que se lo tragara la tierra parecía que después de todo que la existencia de un amante en Francia y otro en Alemania si era de su incumbencia .  
_ Helga G. Pataki fue mía , solo mía! _ Arni grito eufórico y ahogado en alcohol y Arnold solo pudo odiarla más.  
Continuara..  
oOo  
Después de mucho tiempo ausente regreso con esta historia, AU, me gusta el clásico por eso de nuevo escribo una historia de este género. Tendrá mucho drama y será algo subida de tema, no como la propuesta pero tendrá lo suyo, pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos estoy escribiendo en mi celular y es más difícil, si les gusta dejen un comentario para saber si quieren que siga con este proyecto. Sin más hasta la próxima...


	2. Chapter 2: primavera marchita

**Invierno en primavera**

 **Genero: Romance/Drama  
Categoría: T/M  
Personajes: Helga/Arnold  
Autor: Gabyha**

 **Reseña: Una serie de malentendidos ocasionara que Arnold Shortman y Helga Pataki unan de una manera no tan adecuada su vida, una pasión aderezada con odio es el comienzo del más profundo amor.  
oOo**

 **Capitulo dos: primavera marchita**

Arnold espero medio día a fin de que Arnie estuviera cuerdo, sin embargo se topó con que el susodicho solo quería dormir, por lo cual se cuestionó por milésima vez porque no podía dejar a su suerte a su fastidio llamado primo, sin embargo su personalidad bonachona y recta lo obligo a quedarse ahí, firme, la familia era familia, molesto como solo Arnie podía serlo pero familia al final.  
Al pasar dos horas más supo que su primo no despertaría y decidió marcharse a casa, total, la virtud de Helga Pataki podía esperar, de hecho, a creencia de él no había nada que reparar.

La jaqueca lo molestaba más que nunca y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todos desaparecieran, maldijo su decisión pasada de no ir a la casa de huéspedes en un carruaje y comprobó con mal humor que Helga seguía siendo tema de cotilla, que mierda le importaba, de hecho nada, el que la dama de dudosa reputación tuviera ya en su historial veinte propuestas de matrimonio, a Arnold no le impresiono, patrañas, si tan solo quince eran de Arnie.  
Para historiales de magnitud referente a propuestas de matrimonio estaba su amada Lila Sawyer, tan solo la temporada pasada había recibido diez, de diferentes hombres, por supuesto, y muchas, muchas más los años anteriores, a Arnold se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo el que al final lo hubiera elegido a él, de entre tantos solo a él, por fin su amor eterno era correspondido y en cuestión de días Lila seria su esposa.

_ La culpa, sin duda alguna, es del señor Pataki, dejarla a su santa voluntad y para colmo con esa gran fortuna ¡perdición! Perdición pura para damas descarriadas.

_ Muy de acuerdo, totalmente de acuerdo, y tiene tan buena suerte, ¿Supo usted que rechazo a Alan Redmond?

Un gemido de sorpresa se hizo presente ante las atónitas chismosas. _ Pero si el señor Redmond es uno de los mejores partidos, las muchachas casaderas han estado tras él durante temporadas.

La peli negra que sabía el chisme se relamió con dicha, nada mejor que ser la única que sabe los detalles, fieles o no era lo de menos, lo importante eran los detalles, _ obviamente se conocen desde la tierna infancia y cuentan las malas lenguas que Alan Redmond tubo un amorío con la dama cundo los dos se encontraron en Francia, motivo por lo cual se sintió comprometido a reparar el daño pero ella lo ¡rechazo!¡Pueden creerlo! Para cuscas solo esta.

_ Rechazar a un Redmond es una ¡locura!_ Dijo boquiabierta la joven Sheena,_ a damas honorables si a duras penas nos mira.

_ Eso mismo pienso, querida Sheena, he llegado a la conclusión de que o la dama es de muy pocas luces o aspira a un pez más gordo.

Sheena y Nadine contuvieron el aliento, incluso Arnold sintió un escalofrío, que horrible le pareció ese pensamiento, _¡ Imposible! _ dijo la rubia.

_ Inalcanzable e imposible diría yo. _ dijo resuelta la castaña.

_Escandalosamente interesante, _ dijo Rohonda y las otras dos la miraron espantadas.

_Claramente imposible, por supuesto si tomemos en cuenta que la dama y el caballero se han visto enemistados desde muy jóvenes y el caballero está próximo a desposar a más ni menos que a la señorita Lila Sawyer ¡Lila Sawyer!

Rohonda sonrío con arrogancia _ dicen que más puede una zorra que una santa_ se abanicó con elegancia y sonrió ladina_ y les apuesto lo que quieran que Helga Pataki va tras un Shortman y no precisamente el raro.

_ Buenas tardes tengan ustedes señoritas._ Pronuncio Arnold con su tono de voz más grueso y educado que tenía mientras hacia una caravana con su sombrero, las muchachas respingaron y respondieron el saludo con la cara roja y un asentamiento de cabeza, él avanzo más rápido y las dejo atrás rápidamente.

Que absurdo, nunca era partidario de escuchar la cotilla y para su mala suerte había presenciado una donde lo involucraban, que difícil era no resultar embarrado en cotillas sin sentido.

El camino fue largo y tedioso, la jaqueca se hizo más punzante y su mal humor amenazaba con arruinar su noche, lo cual sería una mala decisión, hoy se celebraría su cena de compromiso y no debería de mostrar más que la infinita felicidad que lo embargaba.  
La residencia Shortman estaba en ajetreo con todos los sirvientes preparando la celebración, Arnold supo que fue una pérdida de tiempo encargarse de asuntos de Arnie cuando esta celebración era la más importante después de su boda.  
Subió rápidamente a su cuarto donde lo esperaba su abuelo mirándolo con mala cara.

_ Mal día para ser buen samaritano hombre pequeño.

Arnold suspiro mientras se desasía del nudo del moño _ pésimo día abuelo, no hablara muy bien de mi llegar tarde a mi cena de compromiso en mi propia casa.

Helga miro fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño flojo y los bucles desorganizados caían alrededor de su rostro, tenía el rostro libre de maquillaje y una tranquila serenidad opacaba el brillo de sus ojos.  
Pheobe que se encargaba de recogerle los rebeldes mechones con horquillas miro de reojo el reflejo de Helga, tan callada, tan parca, Helga era Helga, lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo no estaba conforme con eso.

Pheobe suspiro en resignación._ La cotilla habla de ti.

_ Por supuesto._ Helga tomo el polvo de arroz y comenzó a aplicárselo al rostro_ la cotilla es la cotilla.

_ No te muevas por favor _ Pheobe resoplo y coloco otra horquilla, _ si tú lo dices.

Helga no respondió, aplico el colorete con un cuidado pasmoso, un rojo carmín adorno sus labios y sus ojos se enmarcaron con sus largas y rizadas pestañas, Pheobe coloco en su lugar el último rizo rebelde y la miro por el espejo. _ No es obligación tu presencia, si tú quieres mañana mismo podemos estar en Francia, _ Helga la miro por el espejo_ Tu padre te extraña.

_ En unos días_ fue la estoica respuesta, Pheobe bufo y asintió con resignación. _ Que preparen el carruaje.

No es que Pheobe fuera una empleada, Helga era tan estoica que si a duras penas hablaba con su servidumbre, Pheobe su amiga inseparable lo sabía y hacía de interlocutora, Helga nunca fue una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos o fuera una típica dama, sin embargo desde que su madre y hermana murieron ella se había vuelto sombría y poco sociable, cretina y sarcástica con quien no le agradaba, callada con los que amaba.

Pheobe subió al carruaje justo detrás de ella, el color rosa de su vestido le trajo recuerdos y sonrió con nostalgia, como extrañaba a esa niña bravucona y poetiza de antaño, desvío el sentido de sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se humedecieron y miro por la ventanilla todo el tiempo, Helga no dijo nada.

Arnold se jalo el cuello de la camisa con impaciencia, los nervios le atenazaban los sentidos y su prometida tenía un retraso de media hora, no es que pensara ni por un segundo que Lila no se presentaría, solo estaba nervioso e impaciente y los invitados no lo ayudaban, ser educado y cortes era cansado incluso para alguien tan amable como el, salió al balcón a tomar un respiro, de ahí tubo gran visión de la gente adentro, fijo la vista en Alan Redmon que veía fijamente a donde se encontraba Helga Pataki, a su vez Helga se giraba y dejaba con la palabra en la boca a quien oso siquiera dirigirle el saludo.

Arnold bufo exasperado, no entendía porque la gente no aprendía que Helga no merecía cortesía ni consideraciones y sin embargo siempre se repetía el mismo panorama, Helga estaba ahí precisamente porque Lila la había invitado y parecía no entender que ya no eran los mismos niños.

Arnold respingo asustado cuando se percató de Pheobe a su lado, bonita con su vestido azul y su pelo negro en rizos organizados.

_Buenas noches tenga usted señorita Pheobe.

_ Por favor no la juzgue tan duramente.

Arnold resoplo indignado, _ había olvidado lo imposible que es ocultarle algo.

_ Si tan solo fuese verdad, _ Pheobe miro en dirección a Helga, _ me ha pedido un momento para hablar.

_¿Ahora?_ Arnold dijo incrédulo, _ ¿conmigo?

_Si no tiene inconveniente, ahora sería buen momento.

Arnold asintió y camino atravesando el salón, imaginaba de que quería hablar y sabía muy bien que decir, miro alrededor, Arnie obviamente no había asistido, mejor, ahora solo tenía que hablar y tajar el asunto antes de que Lila llegara, Helga se adelantó y ya lo esperaba en la sala de estar que les daría privacidad. Arnold entro cerrando las puertas tras de sí, miro a Helga, parada frente a él mirándolo de una forma indescriptible.

_ Arnold he venido a...

_ Se a que ha venido ''señorita'' Pataki. _Helga frunció el ceño al notar el tono _ sepa usted que no tiene de que preocuparse, yo me encargare de Arnie y usted puede hacer lo que le plazca.

_ Dígame Shortman ¿de qué tengo que preocuparme de un ''espécimen'' como su primo?

_ Mucho menos, le aseguro, que de un amante francés, uno alemán y de el mismo Alan Redmond _Helga lo miro boquiabierta _ y sepa no es de mi interés que mi '' espécimen '' de primo nos emparenté con ''la zorra Pataki''

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, Helga estaba furiosa, detrás de su fachada de tranquilidad Arnold pudo descubrir el más profundo rencor, los golpecitos sonaron con más insistencia y Helga fue la primera en moverse, camino hacia la puerta donde no cesaban los golpes a la puerta y antes de abrirla lo miro diciendo: _ Me cobrare esto, como que soy Helga Pataki.

La puerta se abrió y Helga salió a paso raudo, de inmediato un joven que Arnold no reconoció se dirigió hacia él, sin embargo él fue detrás de Helga, el mismo la arrastraría a la salida, pero para su disgusto Arnie desaliñado y loco como solo Arnie podía ser intercepto a Helga y se abalanzo a sus pies.  
Helga lo miro roja de ira _ ¡suéltame!

_ ¿Porque mi amor? ¿Porque no acudiste a nuestra cita?

_ ¡suéltame! _ La rubia le metió una bofetada con la fuerza suficiente de mandar a Arnie al suelo y lejos de ella.

Arnold los miro indignado y corrió a auxiliar a su primo, _ creí dijo se encargaría de su primo Shortman.

Arnold la miro furioso y Arnie sollozo: _ aún tengo tu prueba de amor, y tu carta donde me pedías nos fugáramos ¿porque me haces esto amor mío?

Hubo una exclamación de asombro de todos los presentes y Helga comenzó a reír cual cínica, todos la miraron espantados, _ ¿yo? ¿Fugarme? ¿Contigo? Pero que hilarante.

_Ya deja de burlarte Pataki_ Arnold le grito lleno de rabia ignorando al pobre muchacho que insistía en su atención. _ ¿De qué se trata esta ofensa? Acaso niegas haberte involucrado con mi primo o solo buscabas dejarnos a todos en vergüenza y arrastrarnos contigo al fango donde te revuelcas.

_ Más vale Shortman_ dijo furioso Alan Redmond _ que tengas pruebas de lo que dices o juro que te partiré la cara por perjurar tal atrocidad de una dama.

_ Tan tengo pruebas como lo es este tocado único perteneciente a la dama el cual olvido cuando escapaba de la recamara de mi primo._ Arnold tomo el objeto de las manos de Arnie y se lo dio a Alan, este de inmediato lo tomo y se lo mostró a la rubia, Helga lo miro detenidamente y sonrió con malicia_ tú te lo buscaste_ dijo en un susurro.

_Sepa usted Shortman, que mi tocado esta en mi propiedad, y único no es.

_ No mienta, ese tocado lo hizo especialmente su hermana Olga antes de morir.

Helga sonrió con maldad_ así es, los hizo mi hermana Olga para las dos personas que más amaba, uno para mí, por supuesto, el otro para su querida ¡Lila Sawyer!

_¡Mientes! _ Pronuncio Arnold en un susurro amenazante._ ¡Lo haces para vengarte! Lila jamás haría algo tan bajo.

_ Señor Shortman... Señor Shortman _ el pobre muchacho insistió, Arnold por fin dirigió su atención a él con mala cara, _ es mal momento di lo que tengas que decir o espera.

El pobre muchacho palideció, _ en privado mi señor, por favor.

Arnold bufo exasperado, _ di lo que tengas que decir ¡ahora!

El muchacho respiro hondo, _ el señor Sawyer me envía, parece ser que la señorita Sawyer se ha fugado y no se casara.

 **Continuara...  
oOo**

 **Perdón por la larga espera, intente muchas veces redactar el capítulo pero no me convencía, hasta que por fin quedo.**

 **Gracias a quien comento y puso la historia en favoritos:**

 **Andromeda25: gracias por tu comentario, me animo a seguir escribiendo la continuación, espero siga siendo de tu agrado y no olvides comentar que te pareció, saludos.**

 **Eli Ventura: muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a la historia y animarme, fuiste el primer comentario y por ello te hago una mención especial, tienes un olfato de sabueso y descubriste la mentira de Lila, ahora estoy curiosa por leer tu próxima sospecha, ya veremos si estas en mi mente, saludos.**

 **Guest: gracias por tu comentario y animarme a seguir, espero esta continuación sea de tu agrado, saludos.**

 **Recuerden dejarme un comentario y seguirme si les agrado la historia, eso me anima y me ayuda a concluir mis historias, si hay alguna falta de ortografía que pase por alto por favor háganmelo saber. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3: En la tormenta

Nota: Para esta historia el aspecto de los personajes es mas normal y no tan caricaturescos como en la serie.  
Advertencia: lea bajo su propio riesgo. En este capitulo puede ofender la sensivilidad.  
oOo  
Capitulo tres: en la tormenta

Hubo un gemido de sorpresa unísono en todo el salón y después un silencio total.  
Arnold sentía como sus oídos zumbaban, _¿que ? _ fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía ligar ninguna idea correctamente, todo a su alrededor estaba mudo y sin embargo el ruido en su interior crecía como una tormenta, solo repetía una y otra ves las palabras del mensajero '' se ha fugado'' '' no se casara'', había algo, lo sentía, apunto de surgir, acumulandose, arrastrandose.

Miro a su primo cerca, sollozando, '' fue mía'' había dicho, juro había sido Helga.

''Sepa usted Shortman, que mi tocado esta en mi propiedad, y único no es.''

''el otro a su querida ¡Lila Sawyer!''

'' se ha fugado''

''tu carta donde nos pedías fugarnos''

La cara de Arnold palideció. Había sido Lila,Lila lo había engañado con su primo, atormentado se alejo de Arnie como si le quemara, el aliento era escaso y le costaba respirar, el sudor cubrió fríamente su nuca.

Y de pronto una carcajada mordaz lo atrajo, era burlona y llena de satisfacción, sabia que era de ella, pero la parálisis de la verdad le impidió el habla.

_¡Su cara!_ Helga se toco el estomago tratando de controlar los espasmos dolorosos que la risa le provocaba_ ¿Que pasa? ¿Se ha quedado sin habla? ¿Será que ya esta revolcándose en el fango Shortman?

Los murmullos comenzaron, la gente  
Los miraba a ambos con interés, era propio del morbo del saber el que todos quisieran la cotilla de primera mano.  
Arnold la miro sintiendo como crecía mas el sentimiento rastrero dentro, sentía que quería destrozarla, callar esa chillona risa malévola, sin embargo su estado de shock le impidió cualquier acción.

De cualquier manera, Helga se acerco , cara a cara y le susurro quedamente :_ soy Helga Pataki, por eso me la he cobrado.

Helga camino pavoneandose al compás del coro de los murmullos, en la salida ya la esperaba Pheobe y sin mas se marcharon.

La gente miraba con compasión al hombre que acababa de ser plantado, sin embargo Arnold distinguió muy bien el sentimiento del orgullo mezclado con ira, no permitiera que nadie sintiera lastima de el en su casa, no señor.

_ Por obvias razones aquí no se celebra nada, marchence cuando les plazca._ Arnold se dio media vuelta y los dejo a todos atónitos, nunca presenciaron alguna descortesía de Arnold Shormant y hoy había hachado de su casa a casi toda la alta sociedad.  
oOo

Pheobe miro detenidamente a Helga sentada frente a ella, mas seria que nunca, mirando por la ventanilla del caruaje.

_ Me aseguraste que solo hablarían._ Helga asintió, _ Ni siquiera me dejo hablar, se me hecho encima diciendo que yo me había involucrado con Arnie y que era una zorra.

_¡ Ho! creo saber, por los chismes de un amante Frances y otro alemán, que tu misma esparciste.

Helga suspiro_ yo sabia que al esparcir esos chismes la gente me llamaría con apodos como '' zorra Pataki'' ¡yo sabia!

Pheobe la miro, con firmeza _ era obvio Helga, sin embargo hay palabras que duelen si son dichas por la persona correcta.

Helga miro a Pheobe, esta solo pudo mirarla con comprensión y entendimiento cuando vio una furtiva lagrima surcar por sus mejilla. _ Quería parar Pheobe, no deseaba humillarlo así, pero no pude parar. ¿porque no pude parar?

* * *

Arnold cabalgo a toda prisa, la poca gente que aun vagaba por la calle a esas altas horas de la noche, en su mayoría caballeros, lo miraron con interés al pasar, no era común cabalgar como alma que lleva el diablo y mucho menos ataviado con un flamante traje digno de un joven a punto de contraer matrimonio, también tubo que ver, en gran medida, que el chisme se había regado como pólvora y ahora medio Londres sabia que Arnold Shortman había sido plantado y engañado por Lila Sawyer.  
Arnold rechino los dientes de rabia al caer en cuenta.

Maldita sea su estampa, ¡no podía estar pasándole esto! ¡No! No a el, ¿porque a el?

Hizo una maniobra y el caballo giro a toda velocidad hacia la derecha, el caballo relincho al resbalar, quienes lo veían pensaron que caballo y jinete caerían,sin embargo el jinete era diestro y poco le importaba la seguridad, el caballo era digno y se repuso al sobresalto, otra maniobra a la izquierda al final de la calle y la gente curiosa los perdió de vista cuando se esfumaron por la vereda que daba a la propiedad de los Sawyer.

Ahí ya lo esperaban, los pocos criados aun al servicio de la familia, lo recibieron sin preguntas, uno se quedo al cuidado del caballo mientras otro le mostró el camino, Arnold bufo, como si no lo conociera ya, la casa era majestuosa y fue esplendorosa en tiempos pasados, ahora, el mantenimiento pasaba la cuenta y los años buenos de los Sawyer habían quedado atrás.

Las puertas se abrieron sin demora una tras otra hasta el despacho donde el padre de Lila lo esperaba, el semblante afable estaba turbado por la pena y sufrimiento, pero eso, lo que crecía y se arrastraba en el interior de Arnold no le permitió sentir empatía y comprensión, no, solo crecía y tomaba mas fuerza.

_ Explique_ fue el mandato, seco y feroz, el hombre no se intimido, pero la pena creció.

No he podido lograr encontrarla, he gastado todo mi empeño y recursos para tal fin.

_ No me he dado a entender,_ dijo tajante_ explíqueme ¿como es que su hija ha osado engañarme con mi parentela ,plantarme y humillarme frente a medio Londres?

_ Siento tanto la vergüenza que esto le a traído. _ dijo sincero el señor Sawyer_ y sin embargo no tengo respuestas. La única que puedo ofrecer es la de esta carta que la misma Lila ha dejado para usted.

Arnold tomo la carta que el hombre le ofrecía para leerla de inmediato:

" _Querido Arnold, me disculpo por toda la pena y calamidad que mis acciones le han traído, sepa usted que no fue deliberadamente mi ofensa, no, yo luche por evitarlo._

 _Durante años tuve la nula ilusión de ser correspondida por su primo , pero este como yo, se enclaustraba en la pena de un amor no correspondido, imposible pero al mismo tiempo amor, incapacitando cualquier romance o esperanza con alguien mas._

 _El tiempo paso, usted siguió insistiendo, amable, cortes , caballeroso, paciente, la resignación cabo un hueco en mi corazón sumándole la ruina de mi padre, no es excusa, pido perdón si esto le ocasiona mas incordia, pero la resignación aunada con la preocupación de ayudar de alguna forma a mi padre hizo que creyera podría formar una familia con usted y por fin olvidar a ese hombre que jamas seria para mi,así lo quise creer, me engañe y lo engañe, hasta que Helga Pataki llego nuevamente y me hizo odiarla, arder de celos y desear ser ella, dándose el lujo de despreciarlo, mientras yo moría por una mirada suya._

 _No pediré me perdone, pues he hecho algo terrible, no juzgué a su primo pues yo fui quien engaño a ambos. Es por ese motivo que me marcho, no puedo casarme con quien no amo y no puedo dejar de amar al que no me ama._

 _Entienda que es lo mejor, espero que pueda encontrar la paz y felicidad que por un momento le he quitado."_

Arnold arrugo la carta y miro ferozmente al padre de Lila _ ¿usted ha leído esta carta?

El hombre asintió con seriedad, y Arnold solo pudo rechinar los dientes _ Me la entregado sabiendo que tiene detalles indecorosos y pecaminosos , necesarios para hundir a su hija, que considerado.

El hombre no se inmuto, _ se muy bien lo que implica darle esa carta, es su derecho si es lo que quiere,pero también esta en el derecho de no hacerlo, después de todo su nombre también se enlodaría.

Arnold bufo _ ¡mi nombre! Créame, no puede enlodarse mas_ Arnold tomo un retrato de Lila que se encontraba sobre la chimenea y lo miro con detenimiento, en ella se retrataba la virginal y pura belleza, a simple vista una santa y abnegada joven. _Pobre de su hija, tan mártir, tan sacrificada,_ y por fin estallo en ira_ ¡yo no compro mujeres!

El marco y el cristal estallaron contra los ladrillos de la chimenea para al final caer al fuego junto a la imagen, ardiendo a prisa e insalvables, el señor Sawyer solo se quedo impávido. _Yo no vendí a mi hija, ni a usted ni a nadie, su conducta hacia usted es vergonzosa, pero sepa usted que me alivia profundamente, desconocía su sentir pero ahora que lo conozco jamas permitiría se casara con usted por razones tan vanas.

_¿Le alivia? ¿Profundamente?_Arnold carcajeo con ironía_¡ No! Para sentir alivio y paz hay que actuar con respeto, con honestidad, ahora entiendo todo, no es que no la a encontrado, usted la ha escondido, la ha refugiado ¡claro¡

_ Es mi hija Shortman, con errores y todo yo la protegeré, no tengo nada que valga lo suficiente para pagar nuestra ofensa mas que mi disculpa sincera , pero sepa que no rogare perdón.

Arnold lo miro con quietud, el verde de sus ojos se veía oscurecido, turbios, peligrosos , el reflejo de la luz de la chimenea le daba aire siniestro y el señor Sawyer sintió escalofríos. _Que buen padre es, _pronuncio con voz serena_cree que necesita protegerla de mi y tiene razón.

_¿ Es una amenaza?

Arnold sonrió con frialdad._ Es un hecho, que se quede en su escondite, reclusa y segura, porque de salir, en el momento que ponga un pie fuera le aseguro haré de su vida un infierno.

Arnold salió de la propiedad sintiendo la ira consumirlo, la odiaba, con toda su alma y dedicaría su vida si era necesaria para hacerla infeliz, no recordaba ningún momento en su vida donde solo quisiera destruir a alguna persona, pero ahora el puro deseo del odio lo gobernaba, debía desquitarse, hacerles pagar, su caballo obedientemente lo llevo a la pensión, los pobres sirvientes palidecieron al verlo, su expresión era cada ves mas sobria, ninguno se interpuso, su paso fue veloz y su ira creció al ver a su primo, el infeliz por primera ves en su vida mostró horror, ebrio y todo palideció, Arnold camino directo a la cantina donde observo y detallo con interés la colección de bebidas embriagantes.

_Ahora se en que se despilfarra la ayuda financiera, tienes buen gusto Arnie._ Tomo una botella de fino cristal_ Este en especial, muy buena eleccion.

_ ¡Juro por dios que era Helga!_ las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta por el miedo.

_ Tienes gustos caros, caros y finos, demasiado para un pobre diablo.

_ ¡Escucha! Yo jamas habría hecho cualquier cosa con tu prometida, ni si quiera me agrada.

Arnold golpeo la mesa con la botella tan fuerte que el fino cristal estallo derramando el caro liquido _ ¿no te agrada? ¿¡Se tiene sexo con quien no se agrada!?

Arnie se alejo _ Era Helga, yo... Estoy seguro .. Yo .. Se veía como Helga. _ El hombre palideció _ estaba muy ebrio Arnold.

_ ¿Insinúas que debo indultarte por estar muy ebrio? _Arnold tomo otro botella y bebió el alcohol directamente, el ardor paso directo a la garganta y un poco se derramo por las comisuras de la boca, así sin elegancia, sin miramientos, el escozor le llego al estomago.

_ No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero si lo piensas, te hice un favor, _ Arnie hizo una pausa ante la estoica reacción de Arnold._ Arnold, te estaba viendo la cara. Todos estos años rechace sus constantes intensiones y ..

Arnold dejo de beber al escucharlo y lo miro fijamente,del verde de sus ojos ya no se visualizaba nada, parecían unas canicas oscuras, frías, llenas de odio, Arnie respingo al verlo._ ¿Sus constantes intensiones? Me estas diciendo "primo" que tu sabias que me prometía con una mujer que no era sincera en sus intenciones y ¡no dijiste nada! !nada¡

Arnie resoplo chasqueando la boca. _ Tu nunca preguntaste mi opinión, yo se en que concepto estoy ante tus ojos, dudo mucho primo que mis palabras hubieran tenido veracidad para ti.

Arnold estallo, maldecía la cuna que parió a tal parasito, maldecía a todos, la botella paso justo a unos pocos centímetros por arriba de la cabeza de Arni, el cual tubo los buenos reflejos de si apenas evadirla, exploto contra la pared a sus espaldas cuando Arnold ya estaba sobre el _¡Arnold! ... ¡No¡

Pero Arnold no respondió, estaba encolerizado, un puñetazo aterrizo justo en la nariz del primo insufrible enviándolo al piso como un costal.

_ Soy la burla de medio Londres y según tu ¿¡es porque yo no te pregunte!? _ Arnold dio otro puñetazo y esta vez un diente salió disparado lejos de la cavidad bucal de Arnie, la sangre salpico y Arnie sollozo: _ Tu la elegiste, no tuve nada que ver eso, no es mi culpa que no tengas buen gusto con las mujeres._ _ Arnie reacciono y logro quitarse a Arnold de enésima con una patada en el estomago. Logrando resguardarse atrás de un sillón, Arnold sonrió irónico.

_ Claro, Helga Pataki es de estupendo buen gusto, no me hagas reír.

La expresión de Arnie cambio a una de seria dignidad melancolica, _ bien lo dijiste, tengo finos gustos y también caros, inalcanzables para un don nadie como yo, eso es Helga Pataki y por eso me acosté con una copia barata protagonizada por Lila Sawyer que no le llega ni a los talones.

Esas palabras dichas con verdad pura fueron el quiebre rotundo, del Arnold amable y cortes, que se encargaba de su familia no quedo nada a simple vista, entre esos dos primos se dejo ver el odio y resentimiento mutuo, celos y dolor , despecho provocado por dos mujeres. Arnie digno como nunca,se marcho con moretones y dientes faltantes, con la ropas ensangrentadas y pobre como un pordiosero pero digno hasta el tuétano.

No fueron necesario palabras finales ni despedidas, Arnold lo dejo irse pero así no su odio, el calor de las llamas consumiendo la madera de la pensión fue lo ultimo que Arnold sintió hacia su primo, ahí se quemaba su cariño fraternal, haciendo que se quemara todo lo que alguna vez significo Arnie Shortman.

* * *

Ya hacia tiempo que Pheobe se había retirado a descansar, la servidumbre no tardaría en iniciar labores,de la madrugada quedaba poco y ella no había podido conciliar el sueño ni un poco.

Se sentía enjaulada , llena de ansiedad y remordimiento, sentada al borde de su cama miro con atención hacia la ventana cuando los primeros y solitarios cantos de las aves se escucharon.

Se levanto con presteza hacia su guardaropa, tomo unos pantalones oscuros de mozo a juego con una camisa de franela, Pheobe odiaba esos trapos de hombre, "poco apropiados" solía cantar sin parar, sin embargo Helga los usaba para cabalgar, libre y ligera, sin esa estorbosa faldilla que obligaban a usar a las mujeres, el pantalón al contrario le permitía cabalgar con las piernas a los costados y no como las damas se suponía debían.

Su pelo lo recogió en un moño descuidado y sin glamour , salió sin pausas y dispuesta, la madrugada estaba muriendo pero no le impidió ensillar rápida y con maestría a betzi, su querida yegua, el animal era testarudo y salvaje, sin embargo solo obedecía a Helga.

Monto a campo libre, la ambrosía le pegaba de lleno junto al viento humedeciendo sus ropas, cabalgo rápida y rauda, casi con aprensión, el camino lo conocía bien, de niña solía jugar en aquellos prados junto con ahora todos los adultos a los que si apenas les hablaba , se dirigió a una colina y betzi obedeció de mala gana subiendo con poco trabajo ya que era un caballo fuerte, al final en lo alto se encontraba una vieja cabaña, descuidada y fea, Helga desmonto , la ambrosía en la yerba alta solo termino de empaparle los pantalones.

La puerta no tenia ningún seguro ni tranco y pudo entrar fácilmente, todo estaba en ruinas ,humedecido y lleno de moho.

Helga sintió un dolor en su corazón, la añoranza y nostalgia era cruel, en esa cabaña destruida estaba los años mas maravillosos de su vida.

_ La única persona a quien no quisiera ver nunca y ¡aquí estas!

Helga se giro tomada por sorpresa ahogando un quejido de susto.  
Arnold la miraba con profundo detenimiento y algo le dijo que no estaba bien, lo observo detenidamente entre las sombras y pudo vislumbrar como en sus ropas había manchas rojas.

_¡ Ho! ¡Esto! No es mía._El rubio camino a una vieja mesita donde tenia una muy surtida colección de licor , ya muy vacía para disgusto de Helga.

_ Estas ebrio y te ves terrible._ lo dijo al mirar sus ropas, no solo estaba cubierto de sangre ajena , si no que hacia mucho que su camisa estaba desabotonada y sin fajar, del abrigo y el saco no había rastro mucho menos de la corbata.

Arnold río sonoramente, _ y tu luces como hombre. _ Arnold la miro con mayor detenimiento. _ Aunque tu tienes con que llenar mas esos pantalones.

Helga enrojeció, por primera ves Arnold la había mirado con morbo y no fue como a ella le hubiera gustado, no, fue con malicia, y detenimiento, la incomodidad se hizo presente.

_ No estas en tus cabales, mandare una nota a tu abuelo para que vengan por ti.

_ ¿Incomoda Pataki?_ Arnold sonrió malicioso _ ¿por un comentario audaz proveniente de un ebrio ?

_ Precisamente, el alcohol en tus venas hace que te comportes como nunca lo harías sobrio. Por eso Arnie hiz...

_ ¿ Se acostó con mi prometida por estar ebrio?_ Arnold sonrió sombrío. _ No seas ingenua , el sabia perfectamente con quien se estaba acostando. Como yo se con quien estoy ahora mismo.

_ Lamento todo esto, _ ella hizo una pausa algo dudosa_ lamento mi comportamiento enfrente d...

_¡No! Para lo que sigue ahora no me sirve lo que dirás.

_ ¿Lo que sigue? No entiendo.

Arnold la acorralo contra la pared, Helga pudo sentir su aliento impregnado de alcohol contra su piel ,quiso escabullirse, huir de su cárcel y correr a la salida, este no era el Arnold que conocía, este le daba miedo y desconfianza, dudaba que este le tuviera la cordialidad de solo hablar con palabras venenosas finas e insinuaciones morbosas, su instinto le grito que su integridad peligraba y era mejor salir de ahí y después hablar cuando el se encontrara en un mejor momento,Arnold la atrapo apenas a dos pasos.

Como si la joven rubia fuera de papel de nuevo la acorralo entre su cuerpo y una mesa aun lo suficiente resistente para resistir su peso, _ ¡quiero irme! ¡Ahora¡

_ Y te iras , cuando termine.

_ ¡No! _ Ella grito y forcejeo con todas sus fuerza, pero aunque feroz no era competencia para un hombre como Arnold, supo como domimarla al inmovilizar sus brazos contra su cuerpo, Helga bufo por el esfuerzo y Arnold sonrió sagaz, _ El acepto a Lila buscando un remplazo de ti.

_ No.. No ... Lo que Arnie siente o hace no es de mi incumbencia, yo no alenté una sola intención.

_ Muy cierto, pero yo quiero igualdad de condiciones, el tomo a Lila y yo te tomare a ti.

El horror en la cara de Helga la delato, titiritaba como un trapo, forcejeo infructuosamente ante el intento de Arnold de despedazar su camisa dejando al descubierto su corset muy ceñido, Arnold sabia que era un bastardo, lo sabia, pero no se detuvo, la vio entrar con pantalones de mozo y lo único en que pudo pensar era en cobrar cuentas con Arnie, así de simple. Mujer por mujer . No es que lo hubiera planeado, ella llego sola y el hizo el resto.

Tenia que admitir que Helga era deseable, ahí debajo de su cuerpo sin poder moverse, pudo ver como su pecho se enmarcaba en unos turgentes senos, cubiertos por fina tela, subiendo y bajando por su respiración errática, dándose su tiempo, subió sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus pechos, los toco sin tapujos, de lleno y de inmediato supo que podría, su libido estaba al tope, Helga dejo de gritar y giro su rostro , Arnold sabia que era demasiado orgullosa para suplicar.

No le dio importancia, no es como si estuviera tomando a una virgen, los amasó sobre la fina tela a su voluntad, sin inhibiciones ni restricciones, eran del tamaño perfecto para la palma de su mano, los pezones llamaron su atención y decidió jugar con ellos hasta que duros los sintió, la tela le estorbaba por lo que se despidió de ella, libres, los rosados pezones coronando los senos lo embelesaron.

Su boca de inmediato acudió a ellos, los mordisqueo y chupo pasando de uno a otro sin descanso , amasando y chupando, el delicado aroma que desprendían lo enloqueció, frenéticamente restregaba su dureza sobre los genitales femeninos aun con la ropa puesta, Si se sentía así de bien aun con ropa no podía imaginar estar adentro, la excitación Comenzó a punzar, moría por penetrarla, pero quería alargar ese delicioso momento lo mas posible.  
El cuello descubierto lo invito silenciosamente, lo olisqueo embriagando sus fosas nasales con el dulce aroma frenético del apareamiento, lo lamió como si fuera un caramelo, insatisfecho comenzó a chuparlo tan fuerte que marcas marca rojizas empañaron el lechoso color de la tez de Helga, Arnold escucho un gemido femenino que lo alentó a seguir, inconscientemente Arnold se estaba esforzando por estimularla, eso había forzado a Arnold a no penetrarla de inmediato, estaba listo, ya no podía mas, pero quería verla a los ojos cuando lo hiciera,quería verla en cada envestida.

La obligo a mirarlo listo para terminar aquel acto, y fue como si una ventisca lo enfriara todo, Helga derramaba lagrimas y su llanto salió por fin de su garganta, le recordó que ella no había aceptado nada de aquello y que solo la satisfacción y el goce había sido suyo.

Algo del viejo Arnold surgió al permitirle marcharse sin objeción.  
Helga corrió al sentirse libre de movimiento con la camisa hecha trizas y cubriendo de inmediato sus pechos como pudo, betzi la esperaba ansiosa e inquieta, cabalgo como alma en pena, sin mirar atrás la cabaña de su niñez, con las lagrimas a flor de piel.

Arnold la miro irse y así junto a la ventana paso varias horas.

* * *

Hola, hola! Perdón por la tardanza, agradezco sus hermosos comentarios, la verdad es que el numero de comentarios sobrepaso mis expectativas y me lleno de felicidad, se que fueron tres meses sin actualizar, pero fue un capitulo difícil, en especial por la parte final, que es un tema muy escabroso pero necesario para la historia. Me encantaría saber que les pareció este capitulo, si fue predecible o si los sorprendió.

Tambien decirles que influyo demasiado el que me mi novio me propusiera matrimonio, estaba demasiado feliz como para poder proyectar un capitulo tan oscuro.

Les contestare los comentarios en el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias de antemano.  
Hasta la proxima


End file.
